Désir assouvit
by Caaal
Summary: Daisuke/Yamato. Cette fic est un défi que j'ai relevé. Nos héros ont maintenant trente ans, et voici comment Yamato va se retrouver avoir une liaison avec Davis...


_Nous sommes mardi soir… Je m'ennuie, alors je demande à ma grande comparse de toujours (ma tendre et jolie Caro) de me lancer un défi ! Cette fic lui est donc dédiée, c'est le défi que j'ai accepté de relever !_

_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens… Et attention au Rating (scène de sexe… entre deux hommes) !_

_Inspirée par lapin bleu sans pattes, écrite par Alounet !

* * *

_

_**Désir assouvit**_

C'est elle qui m'avait proposé de renouveler nos vœux. Dix ans que je l'ai épousé, et je ne le regrette pas un seul instant… Ou, peut-être parfois… Sora le sait bien. Je l'aime plus que tout, nos enfants également. Ils sont ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. Mais souvent je me demande ce qui se serait passé si le soir de mes 18 ans, nous étions allés plus loin lui et moi. J'ai donc un regret. Ne pas lui avoir dit oui à lui il y a douze ans. Mais ça ne sert à rien de ruminer le passé. Maintenant je suis marié, j'ai deux enfants. Je suis heureux. Et me voilà revenu après six mois d'absence dans l'espace.

La première chose que m'a dite Sora c'est que j'avais grossit. Ca fait toujours plaisir. Mais elle n'a pas tord. La première chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est que Taichi n'était pas là. J'ai appris un peu plus tard qu'il était en mission dans le Digimonde. Une histoire de territoire si j'avais bien compris… Mais j'avoue que la fatigue ne m'aidant pas, je me suis vite assoupit le soir de mon retour. Gabumon aussi.

Les enfants m'avaient manqué. Je ne les regrette vraiment pas. Ma fille a tout de moi et mon fils tout de Sora. J'admire le courage avec lequel mon épouse gère sa carrière et l'éducation de nos bambins. Il faut dire qu'avec mes absences répétées pour mon travail, je ne l'aide pas énormément. Elle me dit souvent qu'elle aurait préféré que je reste dans la musique. Au moins, je serais resté la plupart du temps sur Terre.

Mais les progrès que nous faisons avec l'équipe ne sont pas négligeables. Son père le lui répète sans cesse. Maintenant qu'il dirige le département pour lequel je bosse, Sora se sent plus rassuré. Peut-être parce qu'un membre du clan Takenouchi a un œil sur moi, pour me surveiller.

Enfin, a peine trois mois après mon retour et nous revoilà comme au bon vieux temps. Ou presque. Taichi n'est pas là pour m'aider à choisir mon costume. Sora voudrait innover. Elle s'est réalisée une robe sensationnelle d'après Hikari. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. La seule chose qu'elle désire c'est que je sois en blanc.

Et me voilà donc un samedi après-midi en viré shopping pour trouver le costume idéal. Pendant ce temps, mon épouse s'occupe évidemment des invitations, du traiteur, des fleurs, des alliances, de l'organisation… Nos familles, nos amis… Autant de monde comme le premier soir. Le soir ou je lui ai dit oui, le soir ou je suis devenu un mari aimant et fidele. Une fidélité que j'ai eu du mal à garder.

Chaque fois que je l'apercevais, lui mon meilleur ami, je me demandais si je ne finirais pas par craquer. Puis il a eu son fils… Mais ca n'a pas duré avec la maman du petit – comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Alors il a continué dans la politique et je ne l'ai jamais réellement vu au bras d'une jolie femme. Sora pense qu'il préfère rester seul. Elle se demande souvent s'il ne lui en veut pas de l'avoir quitter pour sortir avec moi. Elle ignore qu'en réalité, il lui en veut parce que je suis sorti avec elle. Lorsqu'il m'a tout avoué le soir de mes 18 ans, j'ai cru tomber à la renverse. Et je ne l'ai pas cru.

Quel con je fais ! Si seulement je l'avais cru, peut-être que les choses seraient différentes aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je serais avec lui… Et je n'aurais pas mes adorables enfants. Non, les choses sont bien telles qu'elles sont.

« Hey Yamato ! »

Je connais cette voix qui me sort de mes réflexions. C'est Davis. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi enjoué et ce sourire sur la tête. Il me fait beaucoup penser à Taichi. C'est un peu son clone miniature. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas la même coupe de cheveux, sinon, il serait facile de les prendre tous les deux pour des frères.

« Taichi m'envoie pour te donner un coup de main ! Il s'excuse infiniment il ne pense pas pouvoir être présent à la cérémonie… »

Taichi pas présent ? C'est une blague. Il ne compte pas me faire ça !

« Pourquoi ? »

Je tentais de rester calme. Il ne fallait pas que je sorte de mes gongs aussi facilement. Gardons notre calme.

« Il a plus de boulot que prévu dans le Digimonde. Les négociations vont encore prendre plusieurs jours et il n'a pas terminé la prospection des villages. Surtout ne me tue pas ! Je ne suis qu'un simple messager… »

Qu'il est drôle. Je ne lui en veux pas à lui, mais à cet imbécile de beau brun ténébreux qui me sert de meilleur ami. Evidemment, il a trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas venir. Mais je sais très bien la véritable raison. Et Sora qui va encore s'en vouloir et croire que c'est sa faute. Pourquoi les choses ne sont-elles pas aussi simples ?

« On y va ? »

Ne le décevons pas. Il est revenu exprès d'Amérique pour ça. Et puis, il n'y peut rien. Ce n'est pas sa faute si mes envies cachées de Taichi ne se réaliserons jamais. Je suis marié, et a une très belle femme. Que je m'en contente au lieu d'aller rêver sur les fesses de…

« Celui-ci semble parfait ! Il te met bien en valeur. »

« Le blanc ne me va pas »

Et c'était vrai. Je me sentais bouffit.

« Sora dit que tu as pris du poids lors de ton dernier voyage. Elle dit que tu refuses de le perdre ! Tu as essayé le sport en chambre ? »

Puis il se met à rire. Sa plaisanterie n'a rien de drôle. D'ailleurs je n'y réponds pas et m'enfonce dans la cabine d'essayage.

Il n'est pas censé savoir que je ne la touche plus depuis la naissance de notre fille. C'est impossible. Au début, on a mis ça sur le compte de nos carrières respectives. Puis après, c'est devenu une habitude de ne rien faire… A quoi bon ?

Davis ouvre alors le rideau de la cabine d'essayage. Il ne se gêne même pas de voir que je ne suis qu'en boxer, sans avoir eu le temps de me rhabiller.

« Tu devrais essayer celui-là. D'après la vendeuse, Sora a jeté son dévolu sur celui-ci »

Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Lorsqu'il s'agit de vêtement – et de tout le reste d'ailleurs – c'est elle qui décide. Pas qu'elle ai mauvais goût. Mais par moment, j'aimerais pouvoir prendre mes propres décisions.

Davis trouve qu'il me va bien. Celui-là ou un autre, allons-y. De toute manière, Taichi ne sera pas là pour le voir.

Et c'est donc avec mon nouveau témoin commis d'office que je me retrouve à préparer les derniers détails de cette soirée. Davis n'est pas de si mauvaise compagnie. Il arrive parfois à me faire rire, ce qui m'étonne. Il faut dire qu'il me rappelle énormément Tai. D'ailleurs, par moment je m'imagine que c'est réellement Taichi. Mais la réalité se rappelle à moi.

Et lui semble m'apprécier d'avantage que lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. J'ai appris par la suite d'Hikari qu'il avait toujours envié cette relation que j'ai avec Taichi. Cette amitié que j'ai avec son idole. S'il savait. Il serait déçu d'apprendre que cette amitié n'avait rien de virile. En même temps, ni Taichi, ni moi n'étions jamais sorti avec un garçon. Cette attirance inexplicable entre nous, personne ne l'avais jamais sut. Comment auraient-ils pu ?

La musique, les fleurs, le chemin. La voilà qui approche, toujours aussi belle malgré ses trente printemps. Sa robe est sublime, comme toujours. La cérémonie est parfaite, rien d'étonnant. Tout le monde est présent – sauf Taichi qui nous a envoyé une carte le matin même. Sora s'en veut, comme je le pensais. Elle est déçue que notre meilleur ami ne soit pas présent. Mais je l'ai rassuré, tant que possible.

Et voilà la soirée qui démarre… Sensationnelle ! Si bien que je la passe le plus clair de mon temps un verre à la main.

« Tu devrais boire un peu moins mon chéri… »

« Je m'amuse Sora ! C'est le but non ? »

Elle sourit tendrement, mais je sens bien qu'elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est Taichi. Elle ne veut pas s'aventurer sur le sujet pour le moment et préfère me laisser seul avec un nouveau verre en main. Je regarde alors les invités à travers la salle. Yolei et Ken sont encore en train de se disputer parce que leurs trois bambins n'en font qu'à leur tête. Mimi est sur la piste de danse, plus explosive que jamais. Joe et Koushiro sont assis à une table en train de discuter. Son petit-frère discute avec Hikari et Sora. Certainement de moi. De quoi d'autres ?

Je décide alors d'abandonner l'atmosphère festif de la soirée pour faire un tour dans les toilettes. Personne à l'horizon, tant mieux. Je termine mon verre – le dixième ? – et sens que je suis déjà dans un état bien avancé. Si Taichi était là je le… Je lui sauterais dessus incapable de me retenir. Ca j'en suis sûr. Pourquoi il n'est pas venu ? Je sais pourquoi mais… Pourquoi il me fait ça ?

Tiens le bruit d'une chasse d'eau ? Je ne suis pas tout seul ? La porte derrière moi s'ouvre et Davis sort d'une cabine, lui aussi déjà pas mal alcoolisé.

« Alors monsieur le nouveau marié ? On s'amuse bien » ?

Pour seule réponse je lui lève ma coupe de champagne.

« Mais elle est vide ! Tu veux que je t'en rapporte une nouvelle ? »

Je le regarde, ne sachant que lui répondre. J'ai tellement envie de parler de ce qui me ronge à quelqu'un que je suis prêt à le faire. Mais le faire serait risquer mon bonheur, ma famille, mes enfants. Je ne peux pas. Il y a tant de choses en jeu que, je me l'interdis. Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour contrer cette douleur qui me ronge ? Evacuer ce désir enfouit en moi depuis des années ?

« Hey… Tu te sens pas bien ? »

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et je nous regarde à travers le miroir. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend et je me retourne vers lui. Mon visage s'approche du sien si vite qu'il ne réalise pas ce qu'il se passe. Je l'embrasse et dévore ses lèvres avec passion. Je le plaque violemment contre le mur et commence à déchirer sa chemise. Je ne me contrôle plus. Je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrive mais j'évacue cette tension, cette pulsion, ce désir…

Il me repousse alors – doucement – puis d'un ton plus ferme. Je réalise alors ce que je suis en train de faire. Il me regarde avec incompréhension mais je ne dis toujours rien. Sentant le désir qui s'anime dans cette pièce, il m'attrape par ma cravate qu'il commence à dénouer.

Il sait ce dont j'ai envie – tant mieux – mais le seul problème c'est que nous ne sommes pas dans un lieu privé. N'importe qui peut entrer à tout moment. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'excite le plus à ce moment là. Je le pousse dans une des cabines et le plaque contre le mur. Il ouvre ma braguette, je déboutonne son jean. Il fait tomber mon pantalon et je fais de même avec le sien. Sa chemise ne tarde pas à rejoindre cela et je pose mes lèvres sur son corps. Je titille ses tétons et m'amuse à les mordiller. Lui finit par poser sa tête contre mon boxer. Il pose son nez dessus. Sent l'odeur puis baisse le tissu qui le sépare de mon sexe déjà bien tendu.

Puis tout va très vite. Sa fellation m'emmène vite jusqu'à la jouissance. Ce désir que j'ai contenu s'échappe de mon corps avec un autre que lui. Mais peu importe. Il le fallait. Maintenant ou jamais. Et je ne me reconnais pas lorsque je le tourne et – difficilement dans cette cabine – je m'abaisse pour humidifier l'entrée de tous les plaisirs. Mon sexe toujours tendu trouve facilement l'entrée et je m'exécute dans un nouveau plaisir que je connaissais pas. Davis tente de retenir ses cris – puis sa jouissance. Nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre – en sueur. Cette frénésie qui me prend ne s'arrête que lorsque j'entends la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir – et quelques rires. Je ferme violemment la porte de la cabine. Je me retrouve presque nu, avec Davis à mes côtés. J'entends la voix de mon petit frère et celle de Joe. Chacun des deux va dans une des cabines. Pendant ce temps, je regarde Davis. Je suis gêné. Gêné de l'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire. Mais lui semble plutôt satisfait. Je commence à remettre mes vêtements, lui fait pareil, malgré le manque de place. Puis nous entendons mon petit frère et notre ami sortir des toilettes.

Il ouvre la porte de la cabine et sort le premier, je le suis. Je me passe de l'eau sur mon visage, je n'ai vraiment pas les idées claires. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça avec lui ? Et ce soir en plus ! Je le regarde, sa chemise est complètement déchiré.

« T'en fais pas, je trouverais bien une excuse valable. »

« Désolé pour tout ça. »

« Le soit pas. Je suis juste déçu parce que toi tu t'es satisfait et moi pas. »

Il me dit ça avec tellement de malice que j'ai du mal à deviner s'il se moque de moi ou non. Mais lorsque je le vois se caresser machinalement l'entre jambes, je comprends qu'il est sérieux.

« Je ne peux rien te donner Davis, je suis un homme marié. J'ai des enfants et… »

« Je ne te demandes pas de m'épouser CasaNova. Mais, une fois de temps en temps, passes me voir… »

« Mais je ne t'aime pas. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. »

« Qui a dit qu'il fallait être amoureux pour coucher ? T'es pas mon premier plan cul… »

Jamais je n'aurais cru ça. Je le voyais peut-être trop innocent. Il pourrait être mon frère.

« Je sors le premier, en expliquant l'agression que ma chemise vient de subir. »

Je le vois quitter les toilettes, me laissant là complètement désemparé.

Sora n'a bien évidemment jamais su que le soir de nos renouvellement de vœux, je me suis offert un petit extra dans les toilettes avec un de nos amis communs. Elle ne sait d'ailleurs pas non plus que mes voyages à New York une fois par mois, ne sont absolument pas professionnels.


End file.
